1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel activated alumina agglomerates having good properties of adsorption and improved mechanical properties and to a process for the production thereof.
This invention especially relates to small spheres of such activated alumina.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alumina as an adsorbent for eliminating impurities present in a fluid, which can be liquid or gaseous, is known to this art. The alumina is used particularly to remove water contained in a current of gas.
Generally, the above purification is carried out by passing the fluid through a bed of alumina agglomerates, preferably in the form of small spheres stacked inside a purification column.
Consequently, alumina agglomerates destined for use as adsorbents must not only have a good adsorptive capacity, but also excellent mechanical properties, in particular a good resistance of crushing (crush strength).
Heretofore, however, it has been found that, as the mechanical properties of alumina agglomerates are increased, their adsorption properties decrease.